irc_rp_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
London Tipton
London Tipton was a contestant in Finale: Oaxaca. She is most remembered for being a kind, but sometimes rude, player who was often naive when it came to playing the game. She is also known for her alliance with Cierra, with London often using her as a servant. London returned to Finale: All-Stars, placing 5th. Bio Name (Age): London Tipton (16) Personal Claim to Fame: Being rich. Yay me! Inspiration in Life: Mr. Moseby. Hobbies: Spending all my father's money. Pet Peeves: Poverty, unfashionable people, dirty. 3 Words to Describe You: Rich, beautiful, fashion, fabulous... oh, smart. Done, 3 words. Yay me! If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? 1) Money. 2) Moseby. 3) A hotel. SURVIVOR RP Contestant You Are Most Like: What is Survivor?. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR RP: What's the question again? I'm confused. Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR RP: I'm rich. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR RP: I'm rich. Yay me! Finale: Oaxaca In She's One Tough Bitch, London mistakenly sends in her uploaded picture for the challenge extremely late, after Buckley had finished and won immunity. London is one of the people to vote Lindsey, in effect getting her brutually strangled by Lindsey, and then Punished. London aquires Cierra as her personal assistant in ANYONE WANT TO BE MY TEMPORARY KITTY?, having her happily grab London drinks at Moondollars. Both London and Cierra vote outside the majority for Jason. When her ally Cierra gets in an argument with Rylan in If He Thinks He's Getting My Vote To Save Him, Haha, He's Wrong!, London tries to calm Cierra down, saying she needs Cierra in the game to buy her coffee. Later, at the elimination, London gets momentarily confused and tells everyone to save her by voting for her. She is shocked to see that her dog, Ivana, is being served for dinner, and tries to bribe Avery to give Ivana back, with no success. London is awarded with Challenge Advantage at the Grand Finale by Cierra. In The Person With The Advantage Made It To The End!? Shocker, London uses her Challenge Advantage in the Hot Potato challenge, giving her two lives. Before the challenge, London attempts to hold auditions for a new butler, since Cierra is gone, and also auditions to be the new female member of IJLSA. As the title implies, London wins immunity, and Rewards Will and Punishes Captain Magma. At the Finale, London defends herself, saying she won the challenge fair and square. London begins to feel lonely without Cierra in HEROES DO NOT DRINK THE BLOOD OF OTHER HEROES, and asks Jason out on a date, saying he's cute, only to have him run away. Jason eventually wins immunity, and Punishes London, however she only recieves a Dud Punishment. Angry, London tries to convince Jason that he is only being used by his alliance. London plays little part in the injury of Cara, and is later eliminated in the hut while Cara is bleeding. Trivia *She was played by BrunoSomebody.